


Jacob's Ladder

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Petals and Tea [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP without Porn, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Cherry Blossom/Kaoru's Pov“Hey, Kaoru” His friend leaned over the desk at his back, warm breath tickling his hear, “Let me see”“Would you shut up? We are still in class” He grunted behind gritted teeth.A tiny smirk turned up his cute smile, hiding the true pervert behind it “I said see, not suck, I’m behaving”
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Petals and Tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179611
Comments: 34
Kudos: 157





	Jacob's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥ CHINESE TRANSLATION HERE: [Weibo](https://weibo.com/u/5653027929?from=feed&loc=nickname&is_all=1) / [lofter](https://leavemealoneguys.lofter.com/post/1d04c3cc_1cb98a88d)
> 
> Remember:
> 
> · Kaoru - Cherry Blossom  
> · Kojiro - Joe
> 
> Blame [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EutGeK_XEAEsGdr?format=jpg&name=large) cause it's the reason I wrote this

“Hey, Kaoru” His friend leaned over the desk at his back, warm breath tickling his hear, “Let me see”

“Would you shut up? We are still in class” He grunted behind gritted teeth.

A tiny smirk turned up his cute smile, hiding the true pervert behind it “I said see, not suck, I’m behaving”

Kaoru turned in his seat, slapping a hand over Kojiro’s lips, “Shut up, just… shut up” He felt Kojiro’s smile grow behind the palm of his hand, he saw amusement in his bright brown eyes.

He pulled from Kaoru’s wrist gracefully, leaving a soft kiss in it, “Come on, I’m getting hard just by thinking of it against my ton—”

“Oh for fucks sake” Kaoru stood and his best friend followed suit, ignoring Ainosuke’s smirk on their way out and what it did to his heart.

Not the moment to think about him anyway.

They went downstairs and to the back of the building, hiding in a secluded space behind the running track. No one would see them unless they looked out from the stairs’ windows, that place was abandoned.

Kaoru pushed Kojiro’s broad shoulders until his back hit the wall, cornering him, resting his forearms at the sides of his head, “Now what, you horny fucker?”

Kojiro smiled, eyelids drooping and gaze fixed on Kaoru’s lips, hands stroking up his shirt, pulling from his neck, “Hmmm… I can’t wait to be taller than you, baby”

That sweet smile and those warm eyes made his heart stutter in his chest, the idea of being manhandled by this sweet, lustful boy spiking his arousal. If he was this handsome at seventeen, he’d be gorgeous in some years.

“What would you do when I got the upper hand? Huh?" He flicked his fingers over his nipple piercings, the fabric of his uniform rubbing against them, "would you beg for my cock then?” Kaoru groaned, terribly aroused at his words.

He grabbed Kojiro's jaw, tilting his head upwards to talk over his lips, “Taller than me? You wish” He licked into his mouth, dragging a soft moan from the shorter boy, delighted when his strong fingers pulled from pink locks, “Now, go make me feel good. On your knees”

He obliged at once, falling on his knees, a wanton moan leaving his lips while burying his nose in Kaoru’s crotch, “I jerk off every day thinking about you, even if we fucked in the morning, I touch myself in the evening, I just… _need”_ His lips closed around the head, soaking the front of his trousers with spit and pre.

Kaoru closed his eyes for a second, fingers tangling in green curls. He stared down to lock his eyes with Kojiro’s, zipping down his fly to take out his full cock. Brown eyes fell over the length of it, his full attention on those 3 piercings in his frenulum.

He let go a shaky sigh at the vision, licking them upwards with his thick tongue, sucking them, and hitching Kaoru’s breathing. He fucking _loved_ how perfectly Kojiro played with them, suckling from the tip from time to time, massaging his balls at the same time, and squeezing his ass hard.

“I wanna eat you up, can I? Would you let me?” Kaoru felt curious fingers over the crack of his ass and slapped Kojiro lightly on the cheek. The boy moaned at the action, biting his lip.

“I’m not clean, don’t be disgusting and keep sucking”

He felt his desire, he saw in Kojiro’s blush how much he enjoyed it, and he let go a moan when he sucked harder, bobbing his head fervently, tongue still playing with the silver balls, messy and hungry for him.

“You’re lucky I forgot the lube in my backpack” Kojiro let go with a gasp, face flushed and breathing fast and labored.

“You gonna fuck me? Here in the open? That’s so unlikely of you” His tongue zigzagged over the metal, sucking all the pre leaking from the tip, “am I that good?”

“You, fucker” He pulled from Kojiro’s hair to make him stand on his feet, turning him around and tugging down his trousers, “You, cocky asshole”

“Yeah, yeah, baby” He stuck out his ass when a pair of saliva-soaked fingers teased at the entrance, pushing in.

“When was the last time you touched yourself? You are loose down here?” He heard Kojiro spitting in his own hand, a relieved sigh coming from his lips when he fisted himself slowly.

“This morning, in the shower, I told you I can’t stop. Just put it in already”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, wai—”

Kojiro turned his torso slightly, pulling from Kaoru’s tie and glaring at him with lustful, dark eyes, “Fuck me, now”

Sometimes, Kaoru didn’t know who was the top in that friends with benefits relationship.

He nodded, guided by the pull of his tie to smack their lips together in a filthy kiss, “I fucking love all your piercings so much, the tongue one is, shit, fuck you’re so hot, baby”

Kaoru pulled away to spit on his cock, smearing it over his shaft, spitting again to push inside slowly, “Oh, god, Koji, your ass is swallowing me”

“Fuck me, just, give it to me, make me cum” He gasped when Kaoru slammed more than half of it in one go, hands clasping around his hips and pulling him back until his cock hit home “FUCK, your piercings feel amazing”

His unrestrained moans didn’t help at all, trying his best to angle his hips so he would hit that sweet spot. And Kojiro felt so tight around him, so warm and demanding he couldn’t help but fuck into him, slapping a hand over his plush lips.

“Someone’s gonna hear, shut the, ah, shut the fuck up, Koji” He did his best to pace himself, but the need was too much to handle, and they lacked experience or restraint, eager for more, needy, burning with desire.

A litany of wines shaping his name came from Kojiro’s lips while fist fucking himself at a frantic pace, and he had to bite his neck, sucking hard and losing it at the feeling of that ass clenching around him. Kojiro trembled and fell forward against the wall, Kaoru pressed himself to his back, hips grinding deep in an intense long orgasm.

He muted his sounds in the crook of Kojiro’s neck, holding his wide chest, breathing deeply his scent. “It was perfect” His dreamy voice, laced with an obvious smile, brought one to his lips.

“We should stop doing this at school” He didn’t feel like pushing away, not yet, and Kaoru pushed his ass back with a hum.

“Your fault, stop being this hot”

"Oh, please, don't take the show away from me!" A voice from above made them jolt in place, both heads snapping up to groan and insult Ainosuke, watching them from the stairs' window, "Thank you so much, boys!"

"Ai, you fucking creep! Get the fuck out!" Kaoru felt his cheeks burning, he wouldn't get used to be observed by Ainosuke.

His obnoxious laughter was the last thing they heard from him, ruining the afterglow for both. They took a deep breath at the same time, chuckling afterward.

Kaoru took a handkerchief out of his jacket, cock slipping out, cleaning the mess as best as he could, “Thanks, baby” Kojiro winked at him, and he felt his cheeks warm up at the gesture.

_Fucking ridiculous. These two will be the death of me._

“Here, clean your hands” He dressed up, watching his best friend rearranging his clothes.

“Such an attentive lover, you’d be an amazing boyfriend my precious Cherry! if only you weren’t an asshole.” 

Kaoru snorted lightly, starting to walk away. But Kojiro pulled from his wrist, taking him into his arms to latch their mouths together in a soft, deep kiss, holding the back of his head. 

He wouldn’t admit in a thousand years how good it felt to be in his arms now that he got stronger, how his limbs turned into jelly when Kojiro’s tongue played with his, how _much_ he wanted that boy.

And the confusing part was that it was not just in a sexual way.

“Can’t wait to get bigger so I can control you, baby”

Kaoru didn’t whine. 

He didn’t

But it was a close call.

And he didn’t say a thing, kissing that boy instead, but yeah, to be honest? he couldn’t wait to see the man he will become.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more about these two, that's for sure
> 
> ♥
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
